<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast and a Show - July 20, 2020 by banjo99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402627">Breakfast and a Show - July 20, 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99'>banjo99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breakfast and a Show [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Breakfast and a Show [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast and a Show - July 20, 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. As they crossed the threshold, their bodies suddenly changed from real flesh &amp; bone to...animated cartoons?</p><p>All around them the hall was literally an animated cartoon, complete with Brian the Obvious Sous Chef singing, "Be...our...guest, be our guest, put my shing/shinging to the test..."</p><p>First years were skipping along and birds flew in and out of the windows, while the mice in the castle were helping Neville mend his robes, which had torn when he tripped over Mrs Norris.</p><p>"I thought we had left the Disney forest behind during our Horcrux Hunt, Mione," Harry said.</p><p>"Apparrently not..." Hermione sang.  She walked towards the front of the hall, singing, "Show yourself...I'm dying to meet you....show yourself....it's your turn...."</p><p>Draco appeared in front of her, "Ah ah ah ah ah..."  The two of them ran off towards the trophy room.</p><p>"How come you can call her Mione and she doesn't threaten you?" Ron asked.</p><p>"Some shit happened on our Horcrux hunt.  You wouldn't understand, being that you were dead," Harry said.</p><p>At that moment, Ginny appeared and offered Harry a drink.....</p><p>"Albus, you are aware we are crossing into other licensed territory, correct? We are not a Disney property." Minerva said.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about, it's not like we are going to be sued for this. Clearly this is parody, which is permitted," Dumbledore said.</p><p>"You're correct....this is parody. Which is how we aren't being sued for even having these Breakfast and a Show fics," Minerva said thoughtfully</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>